Agent Nine Tails
by TheFirstShinigami
Summary: In the secret organization SHINOBI, Naruto Uzumaki, the most successful project JINCHUURIKI, must guard an agent on probation – one of his fellow JINCHUURIKI agent Gaara's sister, Temari. But secrets lurk deep within SHINOBI, an organization so dangerous that even the top Kages cannot take down. Find out what happens, in Agent Nine Tails.


Agent Nine Tails

By TheFirstShinigami

**Yo minna! This is my second fanfiction. My first one had to be deleted- it will be back up. Here's the summary- **_ In the secret organization SHINOBI, Naruto Uzumaki, the most successful project JINCHUURIKI, must guard an agent on probation – one of his fellow JINCHUURIKI agent Gaara's sister, Temari. But secrets lurk deep within SHINOBI, an organization so dangerous that even the top Kages cannot take down. Find out what happens, in Agent Nine Tails._

**Now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or the show, Masashi Kishimoto does. Any of the OC's in here are mine. But if I did, Naruto would be Sannin level after the timeskip, and pwn everyone. But that hasn't happened, hasn't it! So, anyways, on with it!**

Naruto Uzumaki, for the first time in his time at SHINOBI, was PISSED off. Tsunade-sama had given him a babysitting job! Him, one of the top SHINOBI and the best JINCHUURIKI? If his godfather, Jiraiya was here, he would be laughing his ass off at him. But, at least it was a hot chick, and his best friend's sister and a capable agent herself. He grabbed his scroll and sealed all of his weapons in there.

** (AN: Chakra is still going to be in this world, but elemental, chakra or normal guns instead of Ninjutsu. Still going to be Ken and Tai jutsus, but no Nin or Gen jutsu. Non-elemental Ninjutsu will still be there, He will have his Kyuubi Chakra cloak and stuff, and water and tree walking will be implemented.)**

* * *

><p>He grabbed a dark orange baseball tee, a red with black flames thin pullover hoodie, one black fingerless glove on his left hand, black Chino pants and black and white Converses, and grabbed his dual Beretta M9A1 and hopped in a red 458 Italia and drove off to the extraction point.<p>

Temari waited for her handler. Please, like she needed one! All she did was accidentally kill some punk with her dual fans! But noo, Aniki had to give her one due to 'anger issues and self control.' But in her defense, that punk tried to rape her! She sighed, and waited.

_15 minutes later_

Naruto drove up to the extraction point, a street leading to the Konoha Airport. When he saw Temari, he had to hide a nosebleed. I mean, what straight man wouldn't? Her hair was in her normal 4 ponytails, but she wore a black tanktop that was REALLY hugging her curves, especially her, you know, a denim jacket, and black short shorts.

"Yo. Are you Sabaku no Temari?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Your 'caretaker.' Tsunade-sama told me to pick you up here."

"All right, let's go."

Temari was kind of, well, emotionless. Temari knew the guy- he had saved Gaara from his insane split personality Shukaku. They drove to a Italian Deli, were all the girls (and some boys) were looking at Naruto. She thought about it, and she hugged his arm tight. He blushed. She was pretty well endowed, and knew what she was playing at, so wrapped his arm around her. They went into the Italian deli, and found their target.

"So, whose our target?"

"The Beaters, an Italian gang that runs here. Wanted for trafficking almost everything possible, and shooting up a lot of innocents and good cops. We are taking down one of the main leaders of the gang, Leonardo Provencio."

"All right. So how do we take him down?"

"We take him down with force. I know that you're good with throwing weapons and dual fans, so take them down quickly. I'll take them down with my guns and Taijutsu."

They ordered their food, and sat down. One of the boss's men felt cocky, so he went up to Temari and said,

"Hey, why don't you get a real man for one instead of that wimp?"

"No thanks, I'm not interested in pedophiles."

"Why you… GASP!"

Naruto's M9A1 shot straight through the man's throat, leaving him to choke on the bullet and his blood. He ran up, grabbed a kunai straight from his kunai holder and threw it at another man. The man was killed instantly from a kunai to the head. He flipped, put both feet on two men and kicked them away, then shot them both in the head. One of the men grabbed dual Uzi and shot up the place. Temari grabbed her fan, blew away the bullets back into the man's body, and slit the throat of another. Naruto then grabbed a dual mini UZI from a scroll, and peppered the rest of the men with bullets, grabbed his meal, sprayed gas all over the floor, and left in a Shunshin. Temari followed soon after.

A sniper showed up, one of Naruto's friends by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. He saw the oil, and let the Fire Bullet burn the gas. Later on, a strangely pink haired lady came by and made a giant crater to make it seem like an explosion. To anyone else, it would look like a freak gas explosion happened. To a SHINOBI, it would look like one of the most deadliest teams ever to come out of the Konoha Division happened. Team 7. Comprised of some of the most deadliest people to ever come out of the Konoha Division Academy, it held Sasuke Uchiha, the sniper, Sakura Haruno, the brains and the medic, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, a JINCHUURIKI for Project KYUUBI and the hitman, and Kakashi Hatake, the team leader and a BAMF all around.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thank's for reading! All flames will be used to cook food! I love food! I'm totally off topic! I'll stop now! Yep! RIGHT NOW! Bye.<strong>


End file.
